Accepting Changes
by NaMi-RoX-PpLz-SoCkS
Summary: Hey this is mi first fic…sorta plz review and I don’t own DBZ cos im a noob but when im not I’ll have it you’ll see how will Goku accept the changes when he comes back from other world....sexsual situation, murder or killing and some dark characters.
1. Prologue

Hey this is mi first fic…sorta plz review and I don't own DBZ cos im a noob but when im not I'll have it you'll see ---how will Goku accept the changes when he comes back from other world

Accepting Changes 

"Goku are you sure you want to go back, I mean so much has changed on earth" king kai said, Goku put on his Son grin and said " I'm positive, I've missed chi-chi and Gohan so much" Goku replied as they were just about to reach king Yamma's desk "well ok goku" said king kai.

Baba came in sitting on her crystal ball "goku are you ready" goku nods and they disappear " goku I hope your ready to accept change in your family cos if your not there's going to be some trouble" king kai said to him self

-At the son house-

It's been 5 years since the cell games and everyone has changed. Chi-chi got remarried to Brad Bailey an office worker who pulls in a lot of money and had another son from goku called Goten, Gohan decided to train and study for both his parents, Krilen became a bodybuilder and grew out his hair and married 18 and had a girl called marron, yamcha still single but plays football for his career, Tien married lunch and had a son called Leon, Piccolo became sexually attracted to human males oO, Bulma became a fulltime scientist, Vegeta well he became more friendly now that's a change but he still doesn't like Goku and he treats Gohan like a son oO.

As Chi-chi was up making breakfast on a Saturday morning brad came down and gave her a good morning hug and kiss and she hugged and kissed him back "mmm that smells good chi-chi" brad said " yes, the boys will be down very soon" and right on que Goten came down but no Gohan " Goten where's your brother" " he snuck out, he said he needed to go somewhere" he said cheekily chi-chi rose an eye-brow " well he misses out on breakfast then"

Meanwhile, Gohan was flying to capsule corp when he felt a strange but familiar energy he stoped in midair " d…dad!" he said to him self he tried shaking it off but he couldn't it was him so he flew back to the Son house.

Vegeta stop training in his GR "Kakarot, is he back………BULMA" Bulma came to the door "what is it this time break something again" she snapped, " no I can feel Kakarot's energy" " does that mean he's …" Vegeta nodded "I don't believe it…he's back…wow." "DON'T TELL KAKAROT'S WIFE" Vegeta yelled, "Yeah, better not…quick get me lets go to Goku's house I'm not missing this" Vegeta grabs Bulma and they leave.

Gohan reaches his home just as Goku is about to open the door "STOP" Gohan yells. Goku turned around to see Gohan "Gohan…wow you got bigger" goku said " uhh yeah but im not taller then Vegeta though" Gohan said with a sigh. Goku laughed "I wouldn't worry bout him now, I'm here" Goku said proudly "now I'm gunna go in and see your mum ok" Goku said. Gohan had to think fast " I've gotta stop him from going inside" Gohan thought " uhh…wait dad…don't you think you should think of a really good way to surprise her" Gohan said with a fake smile. Goku smiled back and said " no I think this is pretty good way" Gohan began to think what's gunna happen to his family that he didn't realise Goku opened the door and saw……

Mahahahahahahaha cliffhanger lol now you will have 2 wait till the next chapter

Read it and review that's my moto


	2. Vegeta's warning

Hay here's chapter 1 and thx for the reviews--- what will Goku see as he opens the door

Read it and review

Chapter 1 – Vegeta's warning

* * *

Gohan began to think what's gunna happen to his family that he didn't realise Goku opened the door and saw……

"Goten" Gohan with relief. Goten was standing at the door then Gohan then looked around as if looking for something or someone "mum must of went out" he thought

"So…who's this" Goku said thinking bout how much he looked like him.

Goten smiled and said "I'm Goten" and then he ran off upstairs probably to get all his drawings to show him.

"That's Goten…your second son" Gohan said. Goku rose an eyebrow

"Wow I don't know how that happened," he said as he put he's hand behind his head and laughed. Gohan fell over anime style "yeah I wonder" said Gohan annoyed.

Goten came back down stairs with a lot of picture and he and Goku started acting all son and father like. Gohan rolled his eyes as his mobile rang ( Gohan isn't all nerdy in my stories, he's smart but gagster ) while Gohan was talking there was a knock at the door Goku answered it

"Hay Vegeta and Bul…" before he could finish Bulma was all over him

"Oh Goku I missed you so much" she said with tears in her eyes. Vegeta tried to pull her away. Goten and Gohan had stoped what they were doing to watch

"Kakarot, I need to speak with you…alone" he said calmly. Goku rose an eyebrow again and gave him a stern look "ok Vegeta" everyone stared at each other with wonder.

Vegeta and Goku walked over to a nearby tree "listen to me Kakarot…things have changed a lot since you were gone, even me, if you come across anything that's gunna snap you in two don't and I mean don't ever do anything…" Vegeta said at a lose for words.

"Don't do what Vegeta" Goku said with confusion "I think I can handle anything that comes along"

"It's just… I've got a bad feeling something gunna happen" Vegeta said

Goku became more curious "Vegeta what do you think I'll do"

" I dunno…kill somebody" goku was surprised by this "come on you're a saiyan, all saiyan's get the urge to kill especially when something dramatic happens in there love life" Vegeta explained.

Goku laughed sarcastically "r u serious" Vegeta nodded. Goku stoped laughing "oh well what thinks I'll…kill someone" Goku said

" you'll see I'm just warning you what ever happens don't ok" he said with worry.

Goku thought what would happen that he would kill somebody really Vegeta's gone nuts but I'll promise him. "Ok Vegeta I'll promise" Goku replied

"Good now lets get back" Vegeta said as they when back.

"Look there coming back" Bulma said. Everyone watched as they approached. I wonder what they were talking about Bulma thought.

"Well I'm gunna go to my room see if all my stuffs there" Goku said. Everyone agreed and went inside. Gohan herd a nose up stairs and looked up to see paint falling of the ceiling. He panicked, Goku was about to go in , Gohan was bout to follow but Vegeta stoped him

"Gohan he has to know" Vegeta frowned and looked up to the stair case. Everyone new what would happen and thought why, why did see get remarried

Goku opened the door and look in to see chi-chi and a man making out on his bed. Chi-chi looked up "GOKU" she screeched. Goku looked like he was gunna explode and said "now I no what Vegeta meant" he frowned again and closed the door…

* * *

Oh another cliff-hanger so tell me what you thought by reviewing remember my moto

Read it and review


	3. Pain & Sorrow

Hay here's chapter 2 thx 4 the review---how will goku accept changes

p.s soz I haven't up dated 4 a while blame school work :( lol

Last time

* * *

Goku opened the door and look in to see chi-chi and a man making out on his bed. Chi-chi looked up "GOKU" she screeched. Goku looked like he was gunna explode and said "now I no what Vegeta meant" he frowned again and closed the door…

Chapter 2 – pain and sorrow

Goku stomped down stairs and he gave everyone the evilest death stair in the world and left the house. Everyone looked down with guilt over there faces.

"GOKU WAIT" chi-chi shouted after him and she fell to the ground and cried.

Flash back

Before goku left for the cell games

"Goku wait" chi-chi called. Goku turned around and smiled. "Promise me, before you go, that you will come back and don't let Gohan fight"

Goku paused, started to panic and said quickly "uhh…gotta go cya" and flew off into the distances. Some cherry blossoms fell from a near by tree as silence drifted over her.

"He didn't even promise me that…that means…" chi-chi said to her self before she fainted from worry.

End flash back

As Gohan witnessed his mother cry he to was on the verge of crying but he held back for he didn't want the others to see. Vegeta must have been the only one that didn't look sad, then again that's Vegeta for you, Vegeta was the first to say something.

"Well that turned out better than I expected" Vegeta scowled. Everyone turned at looked at him he was in his normal position up against a wall with his arms folded.

"ohh…Vegeta it's so not the time rite now" Bulma complained looking like she was gunna…turn super saiyan or something she started waving her fist in his face when chi-chi slammed the door open. Everyone was surprised to see her do that and wondered what was happening.

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW" she screamed. They all said quick good byes to Gohan and Goten Vegeta told Gohan to stay away from her but Gohan ignored him.

Chi-Chi stormed up stairs and Goten ran into his room. Gohan just stood there as if to say 'what the fuck just happened'

He seemed to be in his own little world when his phone rang again. A girls voice was on the other line it was Eraser.

"Hey Gohan, there's a party at sharpeners tonight you coming or not" she said "oh and that new girl what's her name…"

"Videl…" Gohan answered

"Yea, that's her, Leon asked me to tell you that…she wants to join…I'm telling you don't let her join I recon she working for the cops cos her dad's hercule…" she begged

"Ha, hercule…and your scared of him" Gohan laughed.

"Well with you around I guess we really shouldn't care, but you know the cops are trying to catch you in the act so don't let her in please …" she begs again

"I dunno I'll see when I get there, cya," Gohan said before pushing a button on the phone. He still felt depressed about his dad doing that to them but a party would probably make him feel better he's people need him anyway so he decided to go.

* * *

Final I finished chapter 2 yaaaaaay so remember, "read it and review it" mwah hahahaha OO what will happen at sharpener's parteh lol

p.s I got another story coming


End file.
